Guardians
by Smartass Wolf
Summary: Read it inside: slight HilKai, ending pairings HilxOC, OCxOC. Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade nor the other characters. They are owned by AnjiMegami.


Summary: Hilary and her friends have a huge secret; they are the Guardians of the Earth. The eternal balance between good and evil; they are the ones that step in when any side, good or evil tries to take the world over. And because of that they are given special abilities that some how tie in with their powers and then when the Bladebreakers go and visit Hilary at her estate (more of a palace) they start to uncover the secrets behind them.

* * *

Name: Tsuki Tankanki

Age: 16

Looks while in human form

Hair: Black with dark green streaks, long and curled at the end; usually in a ponytail or bun.

Skin tone: Peach

Eyes: Dark Brown with green as an outer ring and a green stripe going through each pupil.

Weapon: Staff.

Outfit: A tight dark green tank top with a fox head on it ends at jeans and black baggy jeans with chains all over them.

Looks while in guardian form

Hair: Dark Green and curled to the middle of her back.

Skin Tone: Pale Peach (it can happen)

Eyes: Dark brown with Emerald green specks all over them.

Fox tail: Sharp, goes down to knees, green with the tip being white.

Fox ears: Sharp, emerald green like the tail with an ivy green tip.

Powers: Earth and Healing

Direction: North

Outfit: A green form fitting halter top that ends right under her breast and a dark green skirt that shows off her hips and part of her pelvic and ends mid thigh.

* * *

Name: Ken Tarkio

Age: 19

Looks while in human form

Hair: Green with white going through it, rat tail usually tied in a low ponytail.

Eyes: Sky blue with a few white freckles in them (yes you can have freckles in your eyes, I do)

Skin tone: Light Tan

Weapon: Fist and Cat of nine tails. (A leather whip with nine different parts coming off the handle)

Outfit: A black wife beater to show off the arm and 6 pack abs. Dark blue baggy, worn out jeans with a chain on the side that hooks into his wallet.

Looks while in guardian form

Hair: Black spiked hair with a little hanging down on the nape of his neck.

Skin Tone: Pale with a few freckles

Eyes: Dark brown almost black.

Raven Wings: Kinda like Angel wings but black and reaches down to his feet with sharp ends.

Raven Tail: Black, straight and goes down to his knees.

Powers: Wind/Air and Agility

Direction: East

Outfit: Shirtless with different types of markings on his chest and abs and black baggy jeans with extra pockets for weapons.

* * *

Name: Hilary Tachibana

Age: 16

Looks while in human form

Hair: Short brown hair that is flipped out at the ends.

Eyes: Ruby red turns darker when she starts getting mad.

Skin tone: Pale

Weapon: Kaitou (Sharp sword) and Kunai

Outfit: Red shirt that ends right before her belly button and only one sleeve (email me if you want a pic of what it looks like) and a short ruffled black skirt that ends mid thigh.

Looks while in guardian form

Hair: Brown and down to her waist with red streaks and black tips

Skin Tone: Tan

Eyes: Blood Red.

Phoenix Wings: Like Ken's except instead of angel they are like bat wings and they are red with black around the edges.

Phoenix Tail: A red and black tail that is like Dranzer's but ends at her feet.

Powers: Fire and Emotions

Direction: South

Outfit: A tight black tank top that ends under her breast and has a little extra that makes a little circle near her belly button and black capris.

* * *

Name: Akuma Tachibana

Age: 17

Looks while in human form

Hair: Blue spiked hair with lighter blue tips.

Eyes: Ivy Green

Skin tone: Pale Peach

Weapon: A chain and throwing stars

Outfit: Blue long sleeve collared shirt with the sleeves usually up at his elbows and black jeans with some white and blue in it. A chain that hooks from his front belt loop to his wallet that was in the back pocket on the left.

Looks while in guardian form

Hair: Ocean blue that brushes the nape of his neck.

Skin Tone: Very Tan

Eyes: Deep Ocean Blue.

Wolf Tail: Dark blue up at the top with a lighter blue for a tip; hangs down to his knees.

Wolf Ears: Kinda like Tsuki's but in a darker blue with lighter blue at the top and bigger.

Powers: Water and Strength

Direction: North

Outfit: Blue trench coat and blue pants.


End file.
